Hide and Seek (1)
Hide and Seek (1) aired on March 18, 2011 on TeenNick (US), and MuchMusic (Canada). Holly J overextends herself with work and activities. Meanwhile, Alli reconnects with an old pal who has reformed; and Wesley realizes he's not achieving his goals as his 16th birthday looms. Main Plot When the Grade 10s make it to the Media Immersion classroom, they find Holly J. asleep on one of the keyboards and Clare wonders if she is okay. Connor suggests that she’s tired from staying up all night gaming. Chantay wakes Holly J. up and Holly J. is surprised to see all the seniors left the class early. Chantay tells her its time already History. Later in the media immersion class, Ms. Oh asks a question to Holly J. but she couldn't seem concentrated on class or her work. After the class, Sav keeps her posted about Alli, while Ms. Oh tells Holly J. that she's stressed and distracted, and tells her to focus on her priority. At the Counselor’s office the next day Holly J and Chantay find out that they have to 10K run that afternoon. At work that day Holly J. can’t seem to get her energy level up and almost passes out on the waitress next to her. The waitress tells her to go home. Next day, Holly J. is looking up at her evaluation form as it looks like she got an average to a good score. Sav walks in and tries to talk Holly J out of the run since she looks horrible and can’t keep her eyes open, but Holly J. refuses. Even with the cough she can’t seem to shake she refuses to miss the run and a chance to impress Counsellor Greyson. At the run Holly J. is feeling even worse and is about to back out when Counselor Greyson tells Holly J. and Chantay that she’s running for Mayor this summer. If they continue to impress her then they have a shot at summer jobs. Holly J. can barely finish the race. Chantay asks Holly J. if she’s pregnant and Holly J. says no, and then accuses Chantay of trying to make Holly J look bad to the Counselor. Holly J. got her period, so she knows that she'd not pregnant. Chantay then asked if her and Sav are sexually active and Holly J. says, "No, not Sav.". Holly J. survives the run, but barely. She can’t pretend that everything is okay anymore, but tells Chantay that if something has happened to her and that she's really scared about it. Sub Plot The Bhandari’s are getting more and more worried about Alli. Sav tells Holly J that they have surveillance of Alli getting into a car and that they’re making a plan with the police that night. Sav is upset that they police can’t do anything to find Alli. He tells Mr. Bhandari that he talked to all of Alli’s friends and none of them have seen her. Sav goes to check at Johnny's apartment. Johnny says that he hasn’t seen Alli, but Alli is seen worriedly inside his room after Sav leaves. Alli felt like she had no one else to turn to and Johnny agrees to let her stay for the night. Later, Alli goes online to her Facerange account and sees a "missing" poster of her. She sees that some people miss her, while others are happy she took off. She sees an advertisement on the Facerange site, and tells Johnny that she wants to move to Vancouver. Johnny is surprised to hear that. Johnny points out that the police will be looking for her, so she needs a disguise. Johnny tells her to stay till the morning to figure things out. The next morning Johnny's girlfriend Kayla arrives. She is a drama major and helps Alli meet other people in Johnny’s dorm and collect different clothes and a wig. Alli overhears Kayla saying that she doesn’t want Alli around. Alli tries to take off, but Johnny convinces her to stay for another night. He’s hoping that if he can show her how cool University is, she’ll want to go back home finish high school, but Alli doesn't listen to him and she leaves his dorm. Third Plot At the school ground, the Grade 10s are gathered outside and watches Mr. Perino digs out an old red lunch box where the students wrote a letter to their old self 3 years ago. Wesley reads his letter to himself he realizes that he hasn’t achieved any of his goals, including breaking a World Record or getting a girlfriend. Later in class, Wesley talks to his science teacher/Uncle Mike and they finally figure out a record Wesley can break. Most pogo stick jumps in 24 hours! Connor is supportive, but as usual Dave is not. Rather than help Wesley train, Dave decides to make an announcement on the Degrassi PA and tell the whole school that Wesley will be breaking a world record tomorrow! Quotes *(Sav to Johnny): "Have you seen my sister?" (Johnny): "Uh...no. Sorry, but I haven't seen her." *(Sav to Holly J): "You look like you've been hit by a truck." *(Chantay to Holly J): "But no offense, you've kind of been a drag." *(Holly J to Chantay): "How could I be possibly offended by that?" *(Alli to Johnny): "I have nowhere else to go." *(Clare about Holly J): "Is she okay?" *(Chantay to Holly J): "You and Sav...have you been sexually active?" *(Holly J to Chantay): "Spare me! I'm not pregnant... " *(Holly J to Sav): "Women like Bev Greyson don't get sick and if they do they suck it up and they get the job done." *(Sav to Holly J): "Even if it kills them,﻿ right?" *(Holly J to Chantay): "I'm really scared." *(Ms. Oh to Holly J): "How do you siffed out an agenda?" *(Alli to Johnny): "Running away is my only escape!" *(Wesley to Uncle Mike): "I promise myself that I will set a world record by 16." *(Wesley to Dave): "I let myself down." *(Johnny to Sav about Alli): "What, is she on the lam or something?" *(Holly J. to Chantay): (referring to envelopes) "I swear if I lick one more of these I'm gonna be sick." Continuity Errors *Clare is shown standing alongside Hannah reading a letter she wrote to her future self while she was in grade 7. However, Clare did not begin attending Degrassi until she was in grade 9. Featured Music *''"A World Too Big" by Jamie Bramble. *"Greater Than Consequence" by Amos the Transparent. *"Boogie Love" by Alexz Johnson. Trivia * The title of the episode is named after "''Hide & Seek" by Imogen Heap. * This episode marks the return of Johnny DiMarco since season 9. * Johnny makes a reference to JT's death in the Season six episode, Rock This Town * Holly J. makes a suttle referenence to having sex with Declan in Love Lockdown (1) and Love Lockdown (2). * Technically Wesley and Dave have been attending Degrassi since Grade 7, but were behind the scenes. Gallery hide-and-seek-pt1-holly-j-2k8.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-alli-ruk.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-holly-j-3p3.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-holly-j-chantay-px1.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-holly-j-m7c.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-holly-j-wwb.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-johnny-wh8.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-miss-oh-73f.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-sav-05g.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-sav-59d.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-wesley-dave-tn0.jpg hide-and-seek-pt1-wesley-pl4.jpg Holly-J-Sneak-Peek.jpg Normal th degrassi s10e39 176.jpg Normal th degrassi s10e39 402.jpg Vlcsnap-12111514.png vlcsnap-12956744.png ﻿ Link *Watch Hide and Seek (1) *Download Hide and Seek (1) Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Friendships Category:Sports Category:Relationships Category:Family Issues Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Relationship Issues Category:Health Problems Category:Competition Category:Family Category:Trust Issues Category:Coping Category:Issues